


Irish Angel

by cerrydwenn



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerrydwenn/pseuds/cerrydwenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onora Wales is a young girl who is abused by her mother and raped by her stepfather. Music is her outlet of the pain she has endured and she yearns for one person to love her. The Cullens show up at school and Onora feels a pull toward the mysterious family, but her step-father warns her to stay away from them or suffer the consequences. However, Edward wants to find out all he can about her. What happens when the music teacher forces Onora to partner with two of them? Will they discover her secret? Will she finally find the on person who will love her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Cerry: Welcome, please note that this is a very mature story. Also, Bella will not be present as she is on vacation. Please read and comment. I do take constructive suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing that has to do with Twilight. I am just borrowing the characters for my purposes. I will be using some songs I do not own and some I do.**

I sighed as I looked out the window at the clear night and silently let the tears fall. I brought my hand up to my face to wipe away a tear and cringed as I touched the bruise my mother just gave me on my cheek. The reason she slapped me this time was because I apparently embarrassed her in front of her dinner guests by coming downstairs. As soon as they all left, I was punished. At least he hadn't come after me…yet. I hated my life here in Forks, Washington USA with my parents, my mother who hated me and my step-father who raped me. I glanced down at the small journal that I had managed to grab from my home in Ireland before my mother dragged me to Forks. My name was etched in gold lettering on the cover and could still be seen in the dark room- Onora Cedhyl Wales. It was a gift from my dad a few months before he died from a heart attack over three years ago. I shook my head as I tried to drive the memories away. It was too painful to remember, and I was not allowed to show my emotions. If I was caught crying it would mean a night with HIM.

I looked out the window and gasped as I saw a shooting star. My papa called them Leprechauns and said that they flew through the skies giving luck to everyone. I smiled for the first time that night and stood up. My papa told me that when you saw one you had to make a wish and hope that they heard it. So I closed my eyes and spun around three times before whispering my wish into my hands and throwing it up into the sky. "I wish someone would love me and take me far away from here." I gasped again when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I hid the journal in a drawer and sat in a corner of my room as I prayed that whoever it was would skip over my room. As the door knob shook, I knew my prayers were answered with a big "NO!" I tried my best to blend into the corner as much as I could, but is eyes found me. He turned on the light and smiled at me. I bit back a small whimper as closed the distance between us. He was a very strong man with broad shoulders and thick arms; there was no way I was ever going to be able to fight him off,

He held out his hand and I had no choice; I took it and he pulled me up. He grabbed my chin and turned my head so he could look at the bruise.

"That looks like it hurts," he said, "Let me kiss it." He then began a trail of butterfly kisses down my cheek before planting his mouth on mine. My instincts took over for a second and I tried to push him away. He just pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me. He smiled as his hands glided under my shirt and to my breasts. Then, I heard my mother calling him. He had a phone call. I breathed a sigh of relief as soon as my door closed. Apparently my prayers had been answered. At least for tonight.


	2. New Students

Onora's POV

I watched the rain fall down as I looked through the car window I frowned. I missed the weather of Quinn, a small town in Clár. There was rain and lots of it, but, at least it was warmer there. I sighed as I remembered the rare clear night we had a few weeks ago. There had not been a clear night since the night I made that wish. I stole a glance at the clothes that He had picked out for me. I was wearing a thigh length white skirt with blue tights. I also had a blouse with three quarter length sleeves the same color as the leggings and white boots.  _He_ said it made my blue eyes pop. Of course I did not have any choice in my wardrobe. I didn't have a choice in anything anymore. My bright red curls were tamed back with some pins and hung about halfway down my back.  _He_  said I had to look my best so his law firm in Port Angeles wouldn't think he was unsophisticated. Ha! If only they knew what  _He_  really did, then they wouldn't think he was  _sophisticated_.

"Something wrong Miss Wales?" I looked up into the rearview mirror and saw the my driver, Christopher Jennings, concern filling his eyes. Yes, I know. I am 16 and I still have someone drive me to school. My stepfather won't even let me get my driver's license.  _He_  says it is because the road is too dangerous and  _He_  doesn't want to have the chance of losing me. I think it is because I will have a way to finally get out of here.

"Just thinking about the first day of the school," I lied. I had gotten pretty good at lying in the past few years, and all my lies rolled off the tongue. "I can't wait to start my music classes this year." I smiled my perfected fake smile. "I just want to begin performing again." Well, that wasn't a lie. I loved to perform and couldn't wait to get back on stage. My papa always said that I was meant to be on stage. I loved to sing and dance. I even did a little acting; so when the music teacher and the English teachers got together to produce a musical, I was one of the first to audition. I was a little upset that the school didn't have a dance or drama program, but He let me attend dance lessons at a school in Port Angeles. As for acting, I was forced to act everyday of my life.

My driver smiled, "And I can not wait to see you perform." The car began to slow down, "We are here Miss Wales." The car stopped in front of the school and I waited for him to open my door. I grabbed his hand and he helped me step out of the car. I could already feel eyes on me as I grabbed my stuff and the umbrella from him, and began to walk towards the school. This was another thing I hate about Forks. Back home, I was loved and had a ton of friends. Here, I was ignored by almost everybody. I felt so alone here.  _He_  wouldn't even let me talk to my friends from home. My two best friends, Aideen and Keara probably thought I was a snob too. I could feel the tears pool in my eyes, so I stopped so I could get control of my emotions. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a few seconds. Then I pulled out my schedule and looked it over:

1st Period- English 3

2nd Period- Algebra 2

3rd Period- Gym

4th Period- American History

Lunch

5th Period- Music

6th Period- Biology

I groaned. I was really bad at math and science so I hated it. I tried to get a tutor, but no one would help me. The only good class that I had this year was Music which I had replaced a foreign language with. I went to a gaelscoil school in Ireland where Irish was the primary language in the lessons. Since I could already speak another language, the school let me skip over the foreign language requirement. Well, one good thing, I only had two years left with Him and then I could leave.  _If I could stand another two years…_

"Okay, room 208," I said to myself as I walked down the hall. Suddenly, I tripped and began to fall, but before I hit the ground I was caught by cold hard arms and looking up into gold eyes.

"Are you okay?" the eyes asked in a musical voice and I could feel my face heating up. After a few more seconds I was finally pulled into a standing position and I was able to get a good look at the owner of the golden eyes. He had bronze hair that framed a strong face and stood out against his pale skin. My heart sped up and drummed loudly in my ears as I took in his good looks. I didn't recognize him, but I knew that the town had been brimming with gossip about a new doctor and his family. I guess this guy was his son. "Are you okay?" he repeated, this time with a little more alarm.

I nodded frantically when I realized I was staring rudely at him, "Thank you for catching me." I heard snickering and realized we had an audience. There were four other people standing behind him; two boys and two girls. The all had the same gold eyes and pale skin, but they still looked different. One girl had short spiky hair and was shorter than me. I was only 5'1"! The other girl had the beauty of a goddess with her flowing locks of blonde hair and a figure with just the right curves in all the right places. She glared at me as if I was a bug that had crawled across the floor.  _Great! Another person to make me feel like crap._  One of the males looked a little like her with honey blond hair and well toned muscles. He looked to be confused, in pain, and angry all at the same time. My heart stopped, literally stopped, when my gaze landed on the last and biggest guy in the group. It was  _Him_! He had the same brown curly hair and large muscles as my stepfather. They even had the same nose! The only difference was that my stepfather clearly showed the signs of being forty while this guy looked to be in his early twenties.  _I'm not even safe at school anymore._

My breath came in short gasps as I began to hyperventilate. Then I fainted and was out before I hit the floor.

My eyes opened to a bright light right above my head. I quickly closed my eyes so they could adjust. I heard voices, but couldn't really make out what was being said. My eyes finally adjusted to the lights and I was able to look at my surroundings. The white walls and distinct smell of rubbing alcohol made it clear I was in the clinic. I tried to sit up but wave of nausea hit me and I slumped back down. I stifled a groan and waited for the feeling to pass.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up," said the same musical voice from earlier.

Nausea forgotten, I sat up and looked him in the eye for the second time that day. Before I could a word out, the nurse came bustling over.

"I was just about to call your stepfather," she said as she felt my forehead for a fever, but I jumped up out of her reach. I really didn't want Him to come and pick me up early.  _That would mean more time for him…_  I stopped the thought. School was the only time I could get away from  _Him_  and I certainly didn't want him polluting my thoughts.

"You don't need to call him," I said. "I will be okay." Even as I said that, I felt my hands shake and the nauseous feeling returned. "It must have been because I skipped breakfast this morning."  _Actually I threw it up after my mother called me fat._ When I saw the nurse's worried look, I tried to reassure her. "I'll eat a big lunch, I promise."

"Fine, but if you feel worse, come straight to me," she demanded and smiled. "I will get you both a note." She walked away into her office.

I looked back at the guy who, I guess, brought me here. "I guess I have you to thank for helping me again. So thank you." He turned to me and I couldn't really read his emotions.

"It was not a problem," Even his voice was void of emotion.

_I guess I just do that to some people._ To avoid talking to him, I began to look around for my bag when I found it pushed into my hands. I murmured another "Thank you" and hefted it onto my back. Finally the nurse came back and handed us both notes since we were late for first period. I fainted and it couldn't even last past second period.  _Damn, I am going to have to be tortured through math._ I thought I heard a chuckle so I turned and saw that he had finally smiled.

"So I finally get a smile out of you and I can't figure out why," I commented as we left the clinic. "My name is Onora Wales, by the way."

"Edward Cullen," he replied. "My siblings and I moved here with our foster parents. My father is the new doctor, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

_Foster parents? Was he an orphan just like me?_ Instead of voicing my thoughts, I said,"Yes, he has been the topic of town gossip for weeks now." I stopped when I finally came across room 208. "Here's my class. I guess I'll see you around." I put my hand on the door knob, "And thanks again." When I twisted to face him, he was already halfway down the hall.  _I knew it, I do make people void of any emotion._ I took a deep breath and walked into my class.

Cerry: I hope you enjoyed it! More to come.

 


	3. Alone

Onora's POV

The rest of the morning went by pretty uneventful. Edward and his siblings were the talk of the school. Of course I heard my name thrown in several times because of the incident before class, but I was used to ignoring stares and gossip. As the morning progressed, my book-bag became heavier with all the books. When I saw the textbook for Algebra 2, I almost cried. I knew I was going to need a tutor just from looking at the first chapter in the book. I wish I could just take music all day long.

As I left my history class, I tried to shove another book into my already full book bag. Then I realized that I could drop them off at my locker and head over to the music room. Miss Sykes always let me eat my lunch in her classroom and play the instruments. I had another idea for a song and wanted to work on it. I had just opened my locker when I heard my name shouted from down the hall. I looked over and saw Alice running towards me. I remembered that I had promised to meet her for lunch. Damn, I just wanna be left alone. I grew a little jealous as I watched her run with the grace of a gazelle. I had been dancing since I was four and I hadn't been able to reach that level of gracefulness.

I pushed the jealousy aside and waved at her. She stopped in front of me and smiled.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget that you were eating lunch with me today," she said as she grabbed my hand and began to drag me away with me crying out protests. I didn't like being dragged anywhere, especially when I didn't know where I was going. I yelled for Alice to stop and tried my hardest to pull my hand out of her grasp, but it was difficult. For such a small girl, she was really strong.

I finally stopped arguing and let her lead me down the hall. We stopped in front the doors to the cafeteria. The blond guy from earlier was waiting outside the doors. He still looked as if he was in a lot of pain. However, now that I could get a good look at him I saw that he was cute. His dirty blonde hair had a sort of roughness to hit that framed his strong face. He came over to us and the pain in his eyes became something I didn't recognize as he looked at Alice. Alice quickly dropped my hand.

"Hello Alice, how did your classes go?" he asked in a southern drawl and grabbed her hands. I nearly drooled at his accent. My heart sped up. I was falling in love.

I felt like I was intruding on something personal and turned to go, but I felt a tug on my bag.

"Don't even think about it," Alice said and pulled me back. "Onora, this is Jasper. He is my boyfriend. Jasper, this is Onora, she is my new best friend."

Whoa! Wait, new best friend? She knows me for less than a day and she already thinks of me as her best friend. And of course she has to be the girlfriend that I just fell head over heels for. Come on Onora, be strong. You can't have a boyfriend. You can't even have a friend. You should end it before it even starts.

I opened my mouth to tell her that I couldn't eat lunch with her when Jasper interrupted.

"Alice, don't you think that you should be friends before calling her your best friend?" Japer asked and smiled. She looked at me, "How are you? Are you feeling better?"

I blushed as the memory of this morning came rushing back. I can't believe I fainted in front a bunch of people this morning. "I'm fine, thank you." As long as that one guy from this morning stays away from me, I will be more than fine. "Are we going to go eat, or stand here for the next 45 minutes? I don't know about you, but I am starving." I put on my best smile and walked through the door. The cafeteria was already filled with students, but the lunch line wasn't too long. I quickly walked across the cafeteria as I ignored the whispers and stares and got in line. Because I threw up my food this morning, I was starving and I impatiently waited for the line to move.

We finally reached the food and I grabbed two slices of pizza, a salad, and a double chocolate brownie. I loved chocolate and licked my lips a little as I thought of eating it. I paid for my lunch and waited for Alice and Jasper to pay for theirs. Alice motioned for me to follow when she finished paying and I followed her to the back of the cafeteria where a lone table sat. There were already three people sitting at the table and I stopped when I recognized them. One of them was Edward and he was sitting next to the blonde who already seemed to hate me and she was leaning up against the big one who looked exactly like Him. I froze and for a second I couldn't breathe again.

"Onora, are you okay?" Alice asked and shook me. I took in a breath and then coughed as the air entered my deprived lungs.

"I'm fine," I quickly tried to assure her. I leaned in closer and whispered, "Do we have to eat with him?" I pointed at the big one. Edward was looking at me like I was crazy and it made me nervous. Maybe eating lunch out here with them was a bad thing.

Alice laughed at my question, "None of us will bite you. Rosalie may, but no one else will."

We walked to the table and I tried my hardest to get the chair that was as far away from the big guy as possible. Again, I received stares from everyone, but I ignored them. I set my tray down and sat down with my eyes on my food. I could only ignore stares for so long and I was beginning to feel self-conscience and was quickly losing my appetite. I hated it when people watched me like this when I was trying to eat. After 3 years of being told I was a fat whore by my mother, I believed her. Now when I ate, I usually ate alone or threw it up later on. Sometimes I didn't eat at all. I cringed and blushed when my stomach decided to give me its opinion of my current diet.

"So Onora, let me introduce you to the rest," Alice said and I looked up. She flitted around the table until she was standing behind the blonde and the big one. "This is Rosalie Hale and her boyfriend Emmett Cullen."

My fear of the big one called Emmett was shortly forgotten as I became confused. I even took a few bites of pizza before asking, "But aren't you all related?"

I heard a scoff come from Rosalie, but I didn't react. I looked at Edward for an answer because he was the one who told me they were all siblings.

Edward smiled before giving me a reply, "Alice, Emmett and I were adopted by Carlisle and his wife Esme. Jasper and Rosalie are twins who are relatives of Esme. She and Carlisle took them in after their parents died. So we are not really related by blood."

I shrugged my shoulders and set my pizza down. Nothing scandalous there I guess. Now if they knew what I did in my free time… I picked up my fork about to cut into my dessert when I was suddenly pushed off my seat and pizza and brownie fell on top of me as I hit the floor with laughter ringing in my ears. My blouse now had a huge read and brown spot on it. I cursed under my breath as I looked up to see what had pushed me. It wasn't really a what, but a who; Lauren Mallory.

I stood up and brushed food off my top, "Mallory, you are going to pay for this." I was surprised that I was able to keep my accent under control. When I became scared or angry, it came back.

Lauren, who was leaning up against the table showing off her cleavage for the guys to see, turned around to face me, "And how are you going to do that? Are you going to get your step-daddy lawyer to sue me?" She smirked, "I actually did you a favor Wales, I embarrassed you before you began to think that someone actually cares about you and embarrassed yourself." She waved me away, "You might want to run along now."

I ran out of the room without another word as the whole cafeteria rang with mocking laughter. I didn't stop running until I made it to the only sanctuary God had allowed me in this Hell called Forks. The classroom for Music. I tested the handle and was happy to find it unlocked and even happier to find the class room empty of any students or teachers. I quickly walked into the classroom and closed the door. I leaned against the wall for a few seconds to get control of my emotions and wiped away the few tears that had managed to escape. I looked around and my eyes landed on the piano. I ran over to it and sat down. My papa had taught me how to play the piano years ago and it was one of my favorite instruments. A familiar tune came to mind and I began to play it. It was a slow melody, but full of love and happiness. After a few beats, I began to sing the words.

"Go to sleep my little bird,

Close your eyes.

Let the angels protect you

As they guard the skies.

No worries will haunt you through the night,

'cause I'll be holding you very tight.

Go to sleep my little bird,

Rest your head.

Let your mind wander

As I tuck you in bed.

Forget today, 'cause tomorrow is anew,

And I'll always be here loving you."

I finished the song and closed the piano as tears rained down my cheeks.

"That was really beautiful," a musical voice commented behind me making me gasp.

I turned around to see Edward pulling a tissue out of his pants pocket. He sat down next to me and handed it to me. I gave him a small smile in thanks and wiped the tears off my face.

"So, what was that song you were singing?" Edward asked me after a few minutes of silence. "Did you write it?"

I shook my head, "My papa wrote it when I was a baby and sang it to me every night until I moved here. It was a lullaby and he always said it was only for his little bird. That was me." I looked down at the huge stain that covered my shirt and groaned. "Now if I could only make this stain disappear." I was grateful that Edward wasn't talking about my tears. I was already humiliated enough as it was.

"Oh, Alice always brings an extra set of clothes to school and she thinks she might have a top for you," he quickly reassured me. "She went to her locker to get it; after she yelled at that Lauren girl for a bit."

She knows me for less than a day and she already acts like a best friend. Maybe it will be a good friendship.

At that moment, the door opened and Alice ran in holding a blouse that looked very similar to mine. She danced up to the piano, grabbed my arm, and dragged me out of the classroom to the bathroom across the hall. Without saying a word, she handed me the shirt and pointed to a stall. I went in and changed just in time for the bell to ring.

"Thanks Alice," I said as we walked out into the hallway. "I don't know what I would do without you."

She gave me a hug, "No problem, I'll see you after school." She waved goodbye and walked away down the hall. I reentered the music room and was a little happy to see Edward, but that feeling disappeared when I saw Rosalie sitting next to him and the only available seat was right next to her.

This is going to be a wonderful year. I sat down and tried to not look at Rosalie as she glared at me. I guess just breathing the same air as her is offensive. I shrugged my shoulders as the bell rang again and Miss Sykes walked to the front of the classroom.

"I am going to call your names for attendance," she began and held up a clipboard. "When you hear your name, please stand up and tell us what you play, or if you sing etcetera." She looked at the clipboard and called the first name, Edward Cullen.

Edward stood up and straightened his jacket, "I play the piano and compose music." Then he quickly sat down. She continued to call names until she reached Rosalie Hale. When she stood up, every boy in the room seemed to have the first breath of life.

She gave a flick of her hair and said, "I play the piano as well. I also sing." I groaned a bit as she sat down. If her voice was musical when she talked, I didn't want to hear her sing. It seemed even music had given up on me.

"Onora Wales," I looked up when my name was called and I slowly rose to my feet.

"Umm, I like to sing and play the piano," I began nervously. "I also like to play the guitar." I sat down and took a deep breath as Miss Sykes began talking about the pieces we were going to begin with this semester.

"… Then I will break you all off into groups of two to do a piece on stage in front of all Forks for your midterm," she finished with a smile. I saw some hands go up and without letting them ask she added, "And no, you cannot pick your partners."

I quickly did a count and frowned. In the past years, there were always an odd number of students that would make me end up by myself instead of in a group. This year, it seemed I would not be able to have that luxury. The bell finally rang and I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room without a word to anyone. I had biology next and I had to get there early to reserve one of the good lab tables.

The class was mostly empty when I got there and I was able to grab a table near the front. I pulled out my journal and tried to work on the song when another came to mind. I remembered how Jasper and Alice seemed to talk without sharing words. I wrote down the title "When You Say Nothing At All" and instead of listening to Mr. Banner, I jotted down ideas for the new song. When the bell finally rang, I packed up quickly and ran out to the front to wait for my driver.

"Hey Onora!" I heard Alice call from across the parking lot. She ran up to me and it was with the same grace from that morning. As soon as she reached me she began to jump up and down, "Do you wanna come over?" I couldn't believe she still had energy left after a day at school.

I shook my head, "I have dance lessons till seven." I wouldn't have been able to go over to her house anyway. He had a strict rule about what I could do with friends. "Sorry, I wish I could."

Alice looked disappointed for a second and then a huge smile spread across her face, "Maybe next time then."

My driver pulled up in the black sedan and stepped out. He walked around and opened the door with a slight tip of his hat at me and Alice, "Good afternoon Miss Wales and Miss."

"Hello, Mr. Jennings," I replied and waved goodbye to Alice before sliding into the car. I heard Alice call "Nice ride!" before the door closed and I smiled as we drove off.

Three hours later, I was standing in front of Fantastical Dance Studio in Port Angeles waiting for Him to come and pick me up. I cringed as I switched my weight from my right foot to my left foot trying to relieve the pain. We did the samba and my partner kept stepping on my foot.

Finally, His Jaguar pulled into the parking lot and stopped in front of the building. I took a deep breath and stepped into the front passenger seat. "Hello Father," I greeted quietly. He got off on being called "Father" and had forced me to call Him that since I arrived.

"Hello Onora," he said and ran a hand down my thigh. It took everything I had to not shudder. "How was school?"

"Okay," I shrugged and looked out the window. He didn't ask me anymore questions, he just kept rubbing his hand on my thigh and the occasional breast grab.

When we finally made it home, I ran into the kitchen to find something to eat. Since I wasn't able to eat lunch, I was starving. Luckily, I found a couple cans of ravioli in the pantry and watched as the bowl turned in the microwave. I loved ravioli. After I finished eating, I decided to go to my room hoping that He would leave me alone tonight.

I saw my mother already passed out drunk on the couch. Her hair, so much like my own, covered her face. I looked a lot like my mother. She had met my papa while abroad in Ireland. She fell in love, got pregnant, fell out of love and returned to America. Papa always said it wasn't my fault, but sometimes I couldn't help feeling responsible.

I barely placed one foot on the second floor when my name was called from His office. I knew that if I didn't do what I was told, then it would be worse. I slowly made my way to the office and knocked.

"Come in," He said and I could hear lust in his voice.

I pushed the door open and saw Him sitting at his desk. In no time at all, I was pushed against his desk with my back to Him. I felt as my tights and panties were pulled down. He reached underneath my blouse and rotated my breasts in his hands. I felt butterfly kisses along my neck. He stopped in one place and began to suck on my neck like a vampire drinking blood for the first time. Then He entered me and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. He hated it when I cried out. He pumped in and out and with every push I was knocked against the desk and I grabbed the sides of the desk. I knew that I would have a huge bruise on my abdomen the next day. Finally, with a scream of my name, He climaxed. He pulled himself out and put his pants back on. Without a word, I knew I was dismissed. I grabbed my discarded clothes and ran out of the office to the bathroom.

I climbed in the shower and scrubbed myself red, even though I knew that no amount of soap and hot water would erase the feeling of His fingers on my body. After I had a shower and was in my pajamas, I climbed into bed. Thinking life would be better if I had died, I cried myself to sleep.


End file.
